


Notebook

by gofordrakgo



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofordrakgo/pseuds/gofordrakgo
Summary: "Then she paused, her hands hovering threateningly in the air between her and the unsuspecting moron. She didn’t want to hurt him, as much as she wanted to think she did. Which was to say, she didn’t want to hurt him at all. She just… wanted to know what was going on. There was one good way to find out, she thought as her hands dropped. He never had to know."
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 26





	Notebook

If their relationship had ever been a normal employer-employee relationship she might have been surprised to see him asleep at his desk when she looked up from her book. If the past few weeks had never happened she might have been annoyed. Now she was at most a little frustrated with him. 

One thing that definitely never changed, and she doubted it ever would, was how rarely he actually listened to her. She’d warned him an hour earlier that if he didn’t listen to her he’d end up falling asleep at his desk again, and sure enough… 

She had her own theories for his relative lack of energy lately, but even that he’d dismissed. That wasn’t to say he actively disagreed with her or anything. It was more of a, “we’ll test that theory out later” kind of dismissal. Which she knew from years of experience was like a parent answering “maybe” to a child's inane request.

Shego’s theory was that for once in his life, Drakken _actually_ needed to get some sun. Since he was part plant now, she figured being locked in his lab all day wasn’t doing him any good. It would explain why he was tired enough to fall asleep before dinner when a matter of weeks before he was staying awake until dawn most days. He needed to - well, the thought sounded dumb, but she was pretty sure she was right - he needed to go outside and photosynthesize a bit. 

She’d tried everything she could think of, from asking him to go to the beach with her, to claiming there was going to be a solar eclipse. Nothing she said would drag him out of his lab. The worst part about the whole thing, she decided as she stuck a bookmark in her book, was that he wasn’t keeping her in the loop anymore. He was hardly talking to her at all. 

Not to mention she was being replaced by a flower, of all things. Normally he at least wanted her around to fetch this or bring him that, but now that damn flower was getting him everything without having to be asked. Not that she was complaining! Not… really. It was just weird, okay?

No. That wasn’t even the worst part. The _worst part_ was that she couldn’t snoop on the work he’d been doing. He’d been offered jobs from so many different agencies and hadn’t said a word about it. She tried to speak to him about what he was going to do next, now that they were labeled heroes, but he had just shooed her away looking like a panicked schoolboy getting caught setting off stink bombs in the bathroom. 

It was that stupid notebook again. 

Drakken had a lot of rules sometimes. Don’t touch this! Don’t mess with that! But there was only one he’d been adamant about in recent years. Under absolutely _no circumstance ever_ was she allowed to touch his little blue notebook. He kept it in a zipped pocket most of the time, just so she wouldn’t be tempted to steal it and look inside. 

She never saw him writing it in it so often before, and to be perfectly honest she’d never been so curious about what he was…plotting, or whatever it was he was doing. Even before the Lil Diablos, she’d been more annoyed than curious. Although now that she was thinking about it, it was still really pissing her off that he wasn’t telling her anything. Hell, he could at least tell her if he still wanted her around or not! Not that she was going to ask him that. 

She hadn’t even realized that she’d been working herself into a sort of furious frenzy until she smelt smoke and realized she’d started to burn the cushion on the chair. Surprised at herself she put out her hand and stood up, flipping the cushion before evidence of her loss of control could be seen by anyone else. 

It did nothing to diminish her anger though, and the next thing she knew she was storming over toward Drakken, ready to… to knock the idiot out of his chair, or blast him point-blank, or… or _whatever_ it would take to make him talk. Then she paused, her hands hovering threateningly in the air between her and the unsuspecting moron. She didn’t want to hurt him, as much as she wanted to think she did. Which was to say, she didn’t want to hurt him at all. She just… wanted to know what was going on. 

There was one good way to find out, she thought as her hands dropped. He never had to know. Guilt wasn’t a normal feeling for her and it was an unwelcome one at that, but she did her best to ignore it as she gently shifted Drakken’s arm and grabbed the notebook. He grunted and sniffled but otherwise didn’t stir. 

She almost expected him to wake up and rip it out of her hands, as she gingerly flipped open the cover. Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding she finally let her eyes slip away from his blissfully ignorant sleeping face and onto the first page of his notebook. 

Confusion was probably the only emotion she expected to feel when looking at any writing of Drakken’s. It was either so technical and technological that she felt beyond stupid trying to keep up or so absurdly childish that she couldn’t figure out what he was trying to convey. This wasn’t either of those things, but it sure was confusing. 

Why the front page of his notebook would be decorated with a meticulously drawn cartoon heart with blue and green swirling around like a yin and yang sign inside of it she couldn’t guess. Or maybe she just didn’t want to try. Curiosity overtaking that pathetic guilty feeling, she started flipping through the pages. 

Shego couldn’t stop the gasp that parted from her lips as she looked through Drakken's forbidden notebook. She’d seen him doodle pictures of her before. Once she’d seen him draw a picture of her “drowning in lava,” or so he’d explained. He’d been pouting about her forcing him to take on some semblance of training if he was so insistent on joining her for missions. She guessed when he drew that one, that he’d still been angry with her for her rule that he needed to be able to climb a thirty-foot ladder in ten seconds or he wasn’t allowed on any mission that so much as _might_ involve climbing. She’d also once watched as he drew her face getting eaten by cats, of all things. There was no real reason behind that one except that he’d just been annoyed with her. 

She’d never seen him drawing pictures of her like _this_ before. For one thing, they were almost all actually recognizable as her. Every drawing, on every page - save for a few doodles in the corners that looked like they were drawn by toddlers - was of her. She was pretty sure the toddler ones were of her too. 

The first drawing was of her in, surprisingly, her bowling outfit. She remembered that one specifically because it was the year Drakken decided the teams were the two of them against all the rest of the henchmen. He’d thought he was so funny, designing their uniforms in patterned greens, blues, and blacks. They’d wiped the floor with the henchmen that year, a surprisingly unbeatable duo. And the henchmen knew better than to just _let_ her win anything, even if she made them rig Candy Land to let Drakken win game nights once in a while. 

They’d actually been so unbeatable that bowling had started to bore Drakken and by the start of the next year he’d switched the teams around again so that he could play against her. Only to draw a bowling ball getting dropped on her head later that month when her team beat his by a whopping two points. 

This drawing wasn’t like that. She looked, not to be conceited, incredible. He must have glorified what he’d seen watching her bowl, the angled profile view matching perfectly to his standard seat in the bowling alley when she paused to think about it. In the drawing she was just stepping up to the lane, the ball held up her chest, only one pin still standing. It was a strange sensation, looking at that picture. She knew it was her, and yet, she imagined the version of her in the drawing so effortlessly knocking down that final pin that actually completing her turn seemed almost useless. 

Flustered, Shego turned her focus towards the next picture. The second was drawn only in pencil, shades of gray making up the whole photorealistic picture. If it didn’t seem so overwhelmingly sweet, she might have been concerned Drakken was taking pictures of her when she wasn’t looking. She was stretched across her normal chair, surrounded by piles of magazines. There was one clutched in her hands, but she wasn’t reading it. She was smiling, it almost looked like she was even laughing, at something outside the picture. 

Shego knew what it was. It was Drakken. He’d been singing at the top of his lungs to some cheesy teen pop song. He’d had his own rolled-up magazine held up like a microphone, mockingly serenading her as he danced circles around her chair. It had been stupid, but he’d been so happy she couldn’t help but laugh along with him. She wondered if that was why he’d chosen to capture that moment in time. Because for once she’d actually been encouraging of his plans. Did she usually ridicule his ideas so much that he had to… preserve the times she didn’t? 

The plan hadn’t worked, but trying to embarrass Kim Possible out of existence had been one of the most genuinely fun nights they’d had together in a long time. She wasn’t particularly surprised to turn the page and see a sketch of her leaning over the railing at the movie theater. She’d hurled a handful of popcorn at the head of some woman in front of Possible and her date, getting the two teens screamed at while the movie started. She couldn’t resist smiling as she remembered the way Drakken had beamed at her and invited her to relax and enjoy the movie. 

The next page had a series of doodles. Hands, one blue and one green, with their fingers interlocked. A cartoonish doodle of her, with her hands glowing. Another with her carrying a bowl of what she assumed was soup given the steam curls he’d doodled coming out of it. He must have doodled these the last time he’d gotten sick, she realized. He’d been sick enough that she’d actually had to bring him soup in bed. With a bit of a shock, she noticed that the steam coming from the bowl in his drawing ended in curly little hearts. 

Dismissing the hearts as a fever-induced… something… she turned the page. There she was again, leaning forward across his lab table, with her chin propped in her hands. Her hair was a mess, but somehow the way Drakken had drawn it made it come across as almost endearing. Her safety goggles hung around her neck, and she was smiling slightly, looking almost half asleep. 

In the next she was in her chair again, just reading a magazine the way she normally did. Although the background made it look as though she were floating amongst the stars. A thought she didn’t need, given the last few weeks. 

As she flipped through the pages, the drawings became more and more distinctly things that had never happened. Here and there there were some drawings of things that she remembered: her in the dress she wore the night they got information from Brotherson or her tanning in the lounge chair she’d pushed into his lab when he wouldn’t stop whining about her never being around when he needed her. But, for the most part, his drawings were quick to fall into fantasy. 

Some even _were_ fantasy. She couldn’t help but smile at his childishly doodled knight wearing green and black armor. Her grin only widened when she saw the following one of them both, her in a witches cap and him in wizards robes. 

Others were just… sweet. There was one of her surrounded by a rainbow of flowers. They were tucked behind her ears, forming a crown in her hair, every flower more stunning than the last. There was another one of them, that made her face flush as soon as she saw it. Even without color, she could tell it was him from the scar below the drawings eye. He was kissing her cheek. Why would he draw himself kissing her cheek like that? 

It was so sweet and so strange and… and she wished he actually would kiss her cheek like that. She wanted it so badly it ached, and she couldn’t fathom why. 

The last two drawings took her breath away more than any that had come before. The first was at the UN ceremony when his vine had wrapped around her. It was just her, smiling up at him somewhere off the page but there was something about it, something so… wonderful, that she almost wanted to cry. She looked like she loved him. 

And she wanted that.

She wanted him to know, whenever she looked at him, that she loved him. 

Did he know that she did? Did he figure out that she loved him before she did? Why did he spend so much time drawing these pictures of her only to keep them hidden away? 

The last picture, still incomplete, was the one that finally made her begin to cry. 

She’d never imagined herself in a white dress before, but evidently Drakken had. A stunning dress at that, although she had to wonder where he’d picked up such an intricately laced design. The sketched out man beside her… was that him? It felt strange to hope so. 

In his picture, drawn in full color, they were getting married. Or at least, she could only suspect that’s what the white gown her image wore signified. There was a glowing orange sunset behind them, with a deep blue ocean of gentle-looking waves crashing around just shy of their feet. 

Wholly captivated by the image she didn’t even notice that she’d begun meandering over to her seat, let alone that she’d sat down. Not until a clearing throat caught her attention. 

All but nervously glancing at Drakken standing over her, glowering like she’d just betrayed him to Kim Possible, she slowly closed the notebook. He was quick to snatch it out of her hands, though she wasn’t surprised to see his face was almost entirely purple. Whether from anger or embarrassment was yet to be determined, though she imagined there was a fair share of each. 

As he stammered out something incoherent Shego’s gaze drifted to his hands. He’d look nice with a wedding band around his finger. It suited him - the whole marriage and a family deal, surprising as that should have seemed. The issue was… the thought of him being with a woman made a strange pain coil in her chest. Where would she fit into the equation? Despite his fantasy she couldn’t possibly be a wife, let alone a mother… could she?

Drakken whined at her and she realized he’d actually said something understandable. _“Well?”_ he repeated angrily. “If you’re just gonna make fun of me then get it over with! Or– or if you just want to leave I… I’ll understand.”

She stood quickly and didn’t miss the way he winced, his face falling. In the midst of debating with herself about running out the door, she realized her feet were frozen to the floor. She couldn’t make herself move. Maybe because really she didn’t want to.

“It was my _one rule,_ Shego,” he muttered dejectedly, sounding close to tears. “I didn’t want you to be… I just didn’t want you to know.” When she still didn’t budge he quirked his brow at her. “Well? Are you _leaving_ or do you have something to say?” 

He was looking for an apology, she was sure. Or at the very least a promise to forget what she’d seen. 

She meant to offer the second, but what slipped out of her mouth instead was, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he grumbled, clutching the notebook closer to his chest. 

_“Yes!”_ she reiterated. 

When he still seemed confused she snatched the notebook from him again, despite his cries, and flipped to the final page. 

“Yes,” she whispered, one final time, thrusting the drawing into his line of sight. His slowly dawning realization that she was agreeing to marry him delighted her, even as she only just began to realize that’s what she wanted. What she’d wanted for years. 

“But– you– I–”

Interrupting his stuttering, Shego pulled him closer to her by his collar. “If you want to marry me you’re gonna have to shut up and kiss me now.”

His eyes went wide and he studied her for any sign that she was messing with him for a moment too long for her liking. Rolling her own eyes she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. 

Looking dazed, even after such a brief kiss, Drakken gave her a stupid wobbly grin. “Me?” He sounded shocked. “You want… to _me?”_

“I’m not saying ‘yes’ again, Doc.”

“Sh-shut up and kiss you?”

“That’s a good place to start. We can talk rings later.”

Despite his shaking fingers, nervous smile and flushed cheeks, shut up and kiss her he did. 

And six months later the real wedding was even more perfect than his drawing, though the art piece kept its place above their bed long after it had faded into little more than a sun-bleached silhouette. 


End file.
